Recuerdos de Estrellas
by Luna Ming
Summary: Cuando una malkavian es tu dueña, lo unico que puedes hacer es bajar la cabeza y esperar lo inimaginable. Y una toreador lo sabe perfectamente. Vampiro la Mascarada. One-shot


_Nota:_ La verdad que no sé de donde saqué las citas, aunque juraría que fue de un FFic de Harry potter, pero no estoy tan segura como quisiera.

Un One-Shot de una partida que yo he dirigido... que dolor de cabeza.

**Luna Ming**

* * *

**Recuerdos de Estrellas**

**"_La crueldad __deliberada puede ser anticipada._**

**_Es difícil resguardarse de la crueldad descuidada e inadvertida._**

**_La inocencia te escudará, de la crueldad no pensada hasta que te convenciste de tu superioridad moral, lo suficiente para ignorar el sangrado, suficientemente entumecida como para no preocuparte"_**

Gris encontró azul en esa forma irónica en que solo ellas se podían comunicar.

Sabía que no era querida en ese lugar…

Sabía que no era requerida…

Pero esa mirada le hacía retroceder en el tiempo a aquella vez en que ambas se vieron por primera vez.

Ya habían pasado años, décadas desde ese entonces, eso no hacía que cambien las cosas…

O tal vez si.

Definitivamente si.

Ahora la persona que tenía en frente era una pacífica violinista.

Y ella era de la camarilla, la guardiana de un Eliseo, ni más ni menos.

La primera vez… ella fue atravesada por algún objeto contundente, no sabía si era un cuchillo o un simple palo, solo sabía que era arrastrada a la oscuridad, de la mano de esa persona que a simple vista se veía tan inocente…

Al menos en aquel entonces.

Si, muchas cosas habían cambiado, ellas eran una de esas cosas que habían cambiado.

Mientras ahora la muchacha la tomaba de la mano y la hacía rabiar hasta el cansancio.

El sonido de un violín.

Violín que ella misma detestaba, que era el objeto que le había traído hasta ese lugar, hasta esa situación.

Hasta ella.

Ella había nacido por segunda vez en una manada sabbat.

Donde había crecido para ser digna de su clan, para ser digna del horror y la sangre que cada noche corría por su cuerpo para despertarle una vez más.

Como varios de ese lugar, sin lugar a dudas.

Solía permanecer en la cárcel antes de caer en ese ciclo de los inmortales.

Recordaba los cuerpos retorcerse, la elección de los chiquillos, como ella había salido de allí al ser elegida como posible cachorro de la manada.

Por asesina.

Por marcar las paredes con la sangre de quienes habían sido su esposo y su joven hijo de apenas año de vida.

También recordaba cuando había sido su hora de elegir a los próximos chiquillos…

Lástima que solo dos lasombras y un tzimisce salieron.

Ningún chiquillo mío salió de allí.

No me agradó.

No me gustó en lo más mínimo el haber elegido humanos tan débiles.

Y luego llegó ella y el intercambio enfermo de sangre que me ha impuesto por venganza a cambio del destino de su compañera…

Algunos se preguntan que ha sido del azote.

Años atrás solía haber una azote en estas tierras.

La maldita malkavian era la condenada azote de estas tierras.

**_"La crueldad deliberada puede ser anticipada."_**

Sabía que me quería muerta.

Le había robado a su amante y ahora quería mi cabeza.

O eso era lo que creía.

No, ella quería algo más de mí.

Me quería a mi, su juguete…

Por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Me la había robado, la había arrancado de mi lado y ahora debía pagar.

Envié un grupo… todos panders y gangrels para ir a buscarla y eliminar todo lo que quedaba de su manada.

No salió tan bien como esperaba, eran fuertes.

Todos a quienes envié murieron y una Lasombra de su manada escapó.

No es que ella lo sepa ni mucho menos.

Jamás lo escuchará de mis labios.

Renuncié a mi puesto.

No tenía más el respaldo de los Gangrel ni de los caitiff.

Tratar de aferrarme a ese puesto hubiera sido un llamado al suicidio.

Y aun tenía algo que hacer como para morir por semejante tontería.

Inocente.

Ella era hasta cierto punto inocente.

Y me apropie de ella, la transformé en todo lo que ella alguna vez odió.

Perfeccionista, ahora no es más que otra toreador de la camarilla.

Ya no tiene cachorros rondándole.

Ahora es una antigua, alguien que debería ser eliminada.

Alguien a quien su antigua secta odia.

¿Quién dice que la muerte es el peor castigo, cuando puedes hacerle sufrir una eternidad?

Se lo dije.

Ahora es mía…

Por siempre estará atada a mí.

Por eso le hice subir…

Tal vez yo no tenga un puesto.

Tal vez no directamente, ya que no soy la mejor para "Dar discursos"

Pero ella si…

Y mientras ella está aquí, sabe que siempre estaré sobre ella.

**_"Es difícil resguardarse de la crueldad descuidada e inadvertida."_**

Gris y azul se encuentran como en todas las interminables noches que pasaron desde la primera vez que se vieron, formando con sus miradas una tormenta.

Una guerra de dominación infantil en la que la malkavian salía dominante.

La toreador sabía que la mujer delante de ella tenía razón, lo tuvo desde los inicios.

Ella era una posesión.

Ella era _**su**_ posesión.

Aceptando y bajando la mirada, apretando los labios para no decir una obscenidad.

Era poseía por una loca.

Y lo sabía, era completamente conciente de ello.

Y no se negaba, porque no podía…

Porque no quería.

Enferma relación que las acompañó desde los inicios.

La mano fría de la mujer de ojos grises se posó sobre la suya, dedos entrecortados de tocar el violín.

Caricia enferma de dos cainitas perdidas en los tiempos de odio y rencor, que aun permanecían en sus almas.

Almas marchitas de asesinas y renegadas.

De dos personas que buscaban algo y sabían nunca lo encontrarían.

Porque a una se le fue robado por la otra, quien fue atada a la cruel realidad.

Y tal vez, no quería liberarse.

**_"La inocencia te escudará, de la crueldad no pensada hasta que te convenciste de tu superioridad moral, lo suficiente para ignorar el sangrado, suficientemente entumecida como para no preocuparte"_**


End file.
